Sometimes you can be so annoying Professor!
by vikkicorey
Summary: Follow the life of Tonks as she begins working for the order, seeing her convict cousin and meeting one very annoying professor who on second glance is more interesting than she 1st thought NTRL I dont own HP blar,blar,blar
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Running into Arthur**

Nymphadora Tonks was late again! For the second time this week Tonks had

nearly not made it into work as she had fallen down the stairs outside her flat

again. It wasn't that she was stupid enough to repetitively fall down the same stairs

day after day it was just that Tonks was extremely clumsy. All ways had been and she

realised she probably always would be. Tonks didn't fancy getting shouted at by her

boss Scrimgeour. The guy was a royal pain in the ass a good auror in his day but the

years had taken their toll and the guy only knew how to bark out orders from behind

his desk these days. He had already berated Tonks for being late this week and she

Didn't need a repeat performance.

She suspected that everyone in the office already thought of her as some sort of a

joke, how much more did she have to prove herself? She was currently the youngest

auror in the ministry, straight outstandings in her newts passed through the academy

first time. For goodness sake no one had even been accepted to the academy since

herself. Perhaps it was because she was constantly changing her hair from pink to

purple to blue that people didn't take her seriously. But she wasn't about to let people change her she liked the fact she could change her appearance it will, it made her original, different from all the other boring people going about their daily business.

As she raced through the atrium she caught the lift just as the doors were closing. She managed to tumble into the lift only to fall on her face.

"Hello there Tonks, need a hand up" an amused voice sounded in front of her.

"Oh Arthur, thanks a lot i'm so late for work and you know what Scrimgeour is like he will kick my ass if i'm late again," Tonks addressed the red headed man in front of her. She had known Arthur Weasley since she had been a friend at Hogwarts with his son Charlie. Although Tonks hadn't seen Charlie in a while, as he worked with dragons in Romania, Tonks still spoke to the Weasley when she could.

"Yes well i'm sure they have you working hard up there any interesting work your doing at the moment?" Arthur asked.

"They have me doing paper work load of rubbish if you ask me I mean Fudge isn't letting us as much as check out a little disturbance. Between you and me Arthur I wouldn't be surprised if you know who was back and Fudge is trying to hush it all up. I mean surely if Dumbledore says he's back he's back if we can trust Dumbledore who can we trust. There just is something not right about all this" Tonks rambled until she saw what she thought was a look of amusement on Mr Weasleys face.

"Your not making fun of me are you Arthur"? Tonks said heatedly.

"Not at all Tonks, you have just reminded me of how well you and Charlie used to get on ready to stand for what you believe so let me ask you Tonks if you had the chance to stand up and fight would you take it"? Arthur asked calmly.

"Hell yer I would, I mean yes Arthur I would stand and fight it's what I became an auror for not bloody paper work," Tonks looked determinedly at Mr Weasley.

"Ok Tonks we haven't got much time do you know Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Mr Weasleys asked as the lift was slowing down for Tonks floor.

"Yer isn't he the auror in charge of looking for Sirius Black?" Tonks felt her heart beat quicker as she mentioned her cousin's name. She still remembered the day he was thrown into Azkaban and how her mother had cried for days still to this day protesting his innocence. Tonks wasn't sure herself if he was innocent, she remembered him like she had only seen him yesterday. He was always ready with a smile and a present for her when she young. She remembered him bringing his friends to meet her, she remembered James Potter laughing with her cousin. She used to wish that when she got to go to Hogwarts she had a best friend like Sirius had James. In a way she did she found Charlie and the thought that she could do anything to hurt Charlie was unbelievable. This was the main reasoning for half believing her mothers rants of how unjust the legal system was for locking up an innocent man. Tonks had seen her cousin around James Potter she couldn't imagine Sirius betraying him. But she had read the reports heard the stories the evidence was overwhelming. Shaking away these thoughts Tonks tried to concentrate on what Mr Weasley was saying.

"Meet me in his office in your lunch break at one o'clock and please don't mention it to any one, can you do that Tonks?"

"Sure Arthur no problem see you then" Tonks had a fleeting feeling in her stomach like somehow she was going to be able to make a difference.


	2. Chapter 2 The Order of the Pheonix

You know the drill I don't own HP. The chapter Tonk's finds out about the order these first few chapter leading up to her meeting our favourite werewolf. Chapter 2 The Order of the Phoenix 

"Wotcher Arthur, Kingsley." Tonks said as she walked into Kinsley's cubical. Walking into the cubical was like walking into Sirius Blacks life. Pictures everywhere Hogwarts, the Potters wedding even a picture of her mother and Black when they were younger. It took Tonk's breath away.

"He's your cousin isn't, Black I mean" Kingsley asked? He had a look on his face Tonks could quite place.

"I haven't spoke to him since I was 8 Kingsley and I don't know where he is just because I'm related to him doesn't mean that I have him hiding under my bed" Tonks had got very angry in a short amount of time. She hated being associated with her Black family, and even though she didn't know if she believed her mothers rants about Sirius, she wasn't about to let anyone question her loyalty to the light side.

"Woohh there Tonks I'm not accusing you and I definitely don't think you have Sirius Black under your bed" At this comment Kingsley and Mr Weasley laughed. Tonks thought maybe she had missed a private joke between them.

Arthur became serious at this point well as serious as Arthur Weasley could be; he always had a look of mischief in his eye. "Did you mean what you said earlier Tonks about believing Dumbledore and doing what is right"

Tonks pondered the question for a few seconds "Look Arthur I told you I believe Dumbledore what is this all about"? She was starting too get a little agitated with Arthur and Kingsley not getting to the point.

"Tonks what do you know about the order of the Phoenix"?

"Just that they fought in the first war against you know who" Tonks was shocked was this what is all about the order of the phoenix.

"Well let me tell you Tonks" Kingsley said dropping his voice into a whisper, "You know who is back and Dumbledore has reformed the order"

Wow was all Tonks could think so it was true. She knew it was a possibility but to be told it was all-true. She suddenly felt sorry for Harry Potter. The kid had been through so much. Hell if she joined the order she might even meet him.

"So Harry Potter was telling the truth then he must be one good wizard that or an incredibly lucky kid to get away ALIVE from Voldemort" exclaimed Tonks

"Harry is a very talent young man especially after all he has been through" Arthur looked fondly. Tonks got the impression that Arthur Weasley cared a great deal about the kid.

"Look now is not the time for this Scrimgeour will get suspicious all we need to know Tonks is are you in"? Rushed Kingsley.

"Of course I'm in," replied Tonks

"Ok go back to your desk and we will contact you" Kingsley said as he stood up.

Tonks stood up and gave a wave to the two men as she walked out into the hectic office. As she walked towards her desk, towards the endless paperwork that sat waiting for her, she couldn't help but think what a turn of events. At the least she would have some work to do now, after all fighting evil dark wizards with no noses were what she joined the aurors for.

The day was long Tonks and it wasn't even the paperwork she was wondering how Arthur or Kinsley would contact her. Well at least she only had half an hour left. But what if they hadn't contacted her by then? Would she look stupid if she popped round to the Burrow? She hadn't been round in ages mainly cause Charlie was in Romania now. She would just have to wait only thing was she was as impatient as she was clumsy.

"TONKS, get in here now!" Scrimgeour was yelling across the office. Oh crap what have I done now Tonks thought. The last time she had been shouted at like this accounted for the large pile of paperwork she was doing.

Tonks walked slowly towards the boss's office now quite sure what to expect she didn't think she had done anything wrong but with Scrimgeour you never knew.

"Sit down Miss Tonks" the head of the auror department barked at her. As she walked into the office.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Miss Tonks though your academy scores and your Hogwarts grades are exemplary your impulsive and frankly I hate the way you make your hair strange colours however I'm giving you a chance. I had a very good chat with mad-eye moody today who said I should test your… unusual gift on a few missions so here I'm giving you one. You will report to your superior in the conference room now. I know you're off in a few minutes but Moody thought you would be good for the job. Let me make this clear Miss Tonks your only aiding on this mission because Moody requested it I suggest you don't let him down" Scrimgeour finished his rant as Tonks stood to leave.

"Thank you Sir!" Tonks emphasised the last word as she walked out. The nerve of that man talking to her like that. She was intrigued though Mad-eye Moody had only spoken to her a few times and that was at the academy. He had graded her on concealment and disguise. Which come to think of it she aced maybe that was it. Well she thought at least I will be on a mission probably with Mad-eye but it was her first mission so who cares if her partner was a mad old guy with more scars than Edward scissor hands. Tonks chuckled to herself she loved muggle movies. She used to watch them with her dad all the time when she was younger. Her dad was muggleborn so she always had grandparents that were or are she should say muggles.

She collected her things from her cubical and headed to the conference room. Mad-eye was pacing the room his false eye swivelling as usual. Kingsley was they're as well looking calm and collected.

"Wotcher Mad-eye, Kingsley," said Tonks.

"Tonks, we have had a sighting of Sirius Black come with us we will brief you on the way." Replied Mad-eye. Tonks was wondering what this was about. Why would they need her on a mission involving Sirius Black/ Something didn't add up? The unusual trio headed out of the Ministry of magic and headed into muggle London.

"Look Kingsley, what they hell is going on?" shouted Tonks.

"Not here," scowled Mad-eye. "Hold my arm side along."

Tonks opened here eyes standing in front of a row of houses, which she assumed were still in London.

"Read this."

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

Tonks read the piece of parchment and handed it back to Mad-eye who set it on fire with his wand. As Tonks thought of what she read a house appeared squeezed in between two other houses.

"Come on oh and before we go in Sirius Black is innocent." Said Mad-eye.

The comment hit Tonks as Mad-eye was saying it. What! How can he drop that into a conversation? What was going on suddenly it made sense? They were not here on a mission to get Black she was here to see the order. It never occurred to her Mad-eye could be part of it.

She suddenly slipped out of her daydream. "What do you mean he's innocent," shouted Tonks.

"Keep your voice down girl," growled Mad-eye, "he didn't do it he wasn't the Potters secrete keeper it was Pettigrew, Sirius cornered the little rat and he transformed. Both him and Black are illegal animagi. I'm telling you Tonks he is innocent."

Tonks didn't know how to respond. Her mother was right all this time her mother was right. She wondered if she would be able to tell her. People already thought she could be a deatheater because she was the niece of Bellatrix Lestrange she couldn't imagine they would be to kind to her mother as she was her sister.

"Ok I believe you, why did you have to tell me that now?" said Tonks.

"Cause Black is inside" was the simple answer from Moody.

Tonks couldn't believe her luck not only was she going to be in the order of the phoenix but Sirius was innocent and she was on her way to seeing him again. She felt the excitement build up not believing it was actually happening.

The trio moved to the front door and Mad-eye removed the charms on it allowing them access to the house.

They moved into the house, which was particularly dark and dreary. From out of nowhere came an almighty scream.

"BLOOD TRATORS, HALF BLOODS, SHAPESHIFTERS NOT FIT TO BE PART OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK." Tonks looked up to see a portrait of old women who was screaming at them.

"So you met my mother then" a man said as he casually leaned against the staircase. He had a gaunt look about him but Tonks would know him from anywhere.

"SIRIUS"


	3. Chapter3 meeeting ur faviourite werewolf

Chapter 3 Meeting our Favourite Werewolf 

"SIRIUS"

"Well well well what do we have here could this be my little Nymphadora, you look like your mother at least I think you do," Sirius replied to the shouting of his name.

"Its Tonks Sirius Nymphadora is an awful name and its all mine part from the hair, its good too see you Siri," answered Tonks rushing towards him and enveloping him in a hug.

"I have been looking forward to seeing you since Mad-eye popped in to tell us you were coming round and who in their right mind made you an auror?" Sirius was grinning as he made his last statement, which earned him a slap on the arm from Tonks

"I happen to be good at my job thanks and if you don't shut up i'm turning you in for the reward I could use 10, 000 gallons," Tonks replied laughing. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as he gestured for Tonks to follow him.

Sirius led her down several stairs into what appeared to be a basement of sorts. They entered a huge kitchen that already contained several people. She recognised several old teachers including McGonagall and to her dismay Snape. She also recognised Heista Jones who was at Hogwarts with her but a little older. Over the stove Molly Weasley seemed to be stirring her wand in several pans making it look very easy to prepare a meal for a dozen people.

Molly looked up as she spotted the group of aurors enter, "Oh Tonks dear your here hello oh its so good to see you, your looking a little thin you will have to stay for dinner after the meeting," Mrs Weasley hugged Tonks so o hard she couldn't breathe.

"Thanks Molly sure I will stay," replied Tonks.

"Nymphadora I see you managed to make it through auror training," Snape was sneering at her a look of contempt on his face, "I was surprised you didn't fall flat on your face.

"I'm sure she managed perfectly well Snivellus, but lets face it anyone who can get a potions newt with your appalling teaching has to have a great deal of talent," Sirius had faced Snape standing next to Tonks. If looks could kill Tonks didn't know who would be dead first Sirius or Snape.

"That's enough," shouted Mrs Weasley. Even Snape seemed to cower under her wrath. Tonks had a new found admiration for the women who could silence even Severus Snape.

Snape stalked off to the corner and proceeded to glare at Sirius, which Sirius returned in earnest.

"God damn cheek of that idiot," growled Sirius.

"Its alright cous he's always like that lets ignore him," replied Tonks.

Tonks made her way around the room saying hello to various people. Some she had meet, some Sirius introduced her to.

Several more people turned up and Tonks thought that it was probably routine for people to turn up early to chat. The door opened as Tonks settled herself in a seat next to Sirius.

"Moony Oi Moony, come here look who it is," shouted Sirius over the din of people chatting.

A man emerged from the crowd. He had on rather tatty robes that had patches in places. He had grey hair but his face looked much younger almost boyish had it not been for the scars that lined it. Tonks had a familiar feeling about him like she had meet him before. Then it hit her he was one of Sirius's friends that had come to visit. Another thing that puzzled Tonks was why her cousin was calling him Moony.

"Oi you remember little Nymphadora here don't you?" Sirius was grinning.

"Its Tonks Sirius, Tonks," reminded Tonks

"Yes I do its a pleasure to see you again" Remus said politely.

"This is Remus Nymph," Sirius explained.

"Tonks, how many times Sirius?" Said Tonks getting a little angry.

"Always one more Nymphy," Sirius was grinning like a mad man and he probably was thought Tonks.

"Hello, I remember you actually," Tonks, said as she focused her attention on Remus. He smiled at her she couldn't help but think how hot he looked when he smiled. Oh no thought Tonks I didn't just think that. Groaning she looked up to see Remus had a grin on his face she couldn't help but think he could read her mind.

The meeting started as Dumbledore arrived. It wasn't what Tonks expected it was rather boring she thought as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She enlisted for guard duty at the ministry, guarding what she didn't quite know but it seemed simple enough. She was introduced to the group and managed a collective gasp as she morphed into Dumbledore half way through the meeting. She earn a sneer from Snape because of her display so she morphed into a female version of him while Sirius told a joke about her greasy look turning on the potions professor.

As the meeting was drawing to an end dinner was eaten and Tonks had to admit the food was good. She felt at home sitting next to her cousin laughing at his jokes and talking with the people around her. She thought as she left the headquarters what an interesting day it had been and she feel good, she would be able to fight to do some good all in all it was a very good day

**Well that's it people next chapter Sirius, Remus and Tonks get very drunk haha bring on the drunken times.**


End file.
